


Personal Healthcare Companions

by mynameisyarra



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: AIs Grieving AIs, Artificial Intelligence, Baymax-centric, Future Fic, Gen, HopePunk, Humanity, Humans Grieving AIs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 16:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisyarra/pseuds/mynameisyarra
Summary: Baymax and Hiro attended the funeral service held by the city to respect the dead Personal Healthcare Companions that saved many patients and staff alike.





	Personal Healthcare Companions

**Author's Note:**

> HopePunk; The opposite of grimdark. The world might be cruel and undeserving of love, but in the midst of that bitterness, being soft and caring is punk.

 

"Tadashi is here."

Human beings were so fragile. Humans weren't made with precise instructions and quality checks like how robots were produced.

"Tadashi is here."

Like how  _they_ were born.

"Tadashi is here."

The flames are getting hotter by the minute, and it was getting harder for their humans to breathe. They must act fast.

"Tadashi--"

* * *

It was devastating, the hospital was on fire and the firefighter arrived late due to traffic jam. In a busy city like this, it was impossible to pull your car aside during rush hour. They weren't sure how many they could save, if any. But they still have to try.

The fire didn't feel like it was going to die down soon, and people grew desperate. Will my children be okay? What about my husband? My sister works there! Desperation turned into recklessness and someone tried to go past the firefighters to save a loved one. But they didn't need to.

"Look! Someone's coming out!" A woman pointed to the silhouettes in the building. Big, burly, the Personal Healthcare Companions arrived with hunched figures, protecting the people they were carrying with their own bodies. It didn't look like they were able to walk anymore, as their stubby legs started to give out. The firefighters hurriedly rushed to them to take over the situation.

One melting, deflating robot asked with static voice. "T--Ta-- are you satisfied with your--?"

It didn't manage to finish its words as its body shut down due to overheating.

* * *

The city held a funeral for the robots. The prodigal genius who developed those robots, Hiro Hamada, arrived in tow with the Beta Personal Healthcare Companions he based all those others robots on. He put the red box on the ground, softly saying "Ow," to activate it. The original design was slightly different than the newer ones. Stubbier legs and less expressive face, with the default white color. "Come on, Baymax." Mr. Hamada gave the robot a flower to put at the memorial.

It was easy to think of this gesture as a publicity stunt. After all, robots couldn't feel, not really. Journalist captured the moment, believing it was the money shot. As Baymax made its way to the plate representing the destroyed robots, it suddenly stopped. Its stubby legs turned around as he walked to a completely different direction. "Hello." The robot approached a crying girl in a wheelchair. It knelt in front of her. "From 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain?"

"H-Huh?" The girl looked up, feeling confused. "Oh- no, no. I can't feel my legs for a long time. I'm okay."

"Rephrasing the question." Baymax paused for a second. "Is there anything I can do to help alleviate your sadness?"

Everyone went quiet, no one dared to interrupt the moment as the girl started to sob again. "I--I- I'm sorry! Because he saved me your brother died!"

"Oh, honey!" Her mother quickly tried to comfort her. "Remember what Olaf said? Sometimes there are people worth melting for! I'm sure you friend felt that way for you!"

It didn't do the trick, the girl continued to cry, hiding her face on her own palms as if she was too ashamed to face Baymax head on. The robot pulled her into a hug with an awkward robotic movement that somehow still looked more natural than the latest models. "There, there." It stroke the girl's hair. "We all just want to help. My siblings wanted to help you too, even though it was scary. It's okay to be happy to be alive. It doesn't mean you are happy they are dead." It let go and bopped the girl's nose lightly with its stubby finger. "So please don't blame yourself."

Baymax stood up and walked behind the wheelchair. "May I?" He gestured to the handles on the chair, asking her parents for permission to accompany her to his siblings' gave. Her father gaped while her mother gave a slight hesitant nod. Baymax thanked them and pushed the girl's wheelchair so she could pay her respect. The spell was broken and people started taking pictures again.

The girl prayed for the robots. The humans gathering here was grieving for them too. Baymax closed his eyes and said "Tadashi is here." A prayer of their own that gave all of them courage and strength to go on.

* * *

"Hiro?"

"Yes, Baymax?"

"Perhaps we should make my next siblings more durable."

There was a soft, saddened smile on Hiro's face. "I agree."

 

 


End file.
